


Out of Sight

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, Everything Hurts, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Loss, Mystery, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Post-Series, Sad, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Speculation, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean, <i>gone</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 Drabble Tag #6: Jemma/Skye: Worried  
> mcufemslash General Prompts Table B: #11: For Worse

"What do you mean, _gone_?" Skye shouts, and she knows it's too loud, she knows, but she frankly _doesn't_ give a shit. 

"You've watched the tape a hundred times, you know what we mean," Bobbi says as gently as she can, and Skye can't stop herself from glaring over at her.

"She's not _gone_. She can't be gone. This is - this is Simmons we're talking about; how could she be...?"

She can't say it again. She _can't._ She won't. 

Usually, this is the other way around - _Jemma_ being worried for _her._

And honestly, it feels much worse on this end.


End file.
